The invention relates to injection molded racks and other components for off-road recreational and utility vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles and the like.
Off-road recreational and utility vehicles such as all terrain vehicles (xe2x80x9cATV""sxe2x80x9d), snowmobiles and the like frequently incorporate carrying racks, bumpers and similar components that traditionally have been fabricated from tubular steel (either square or round tube stock, though typically round), sometimes supplemented with stamped sheet metal where flat surfaces are desired. Although such steel construction usually provides the structural strength required for relatively rugged service, it is costly and labor intensive to fabricatexe2x80x94a typical rack for an ATV (often with associated bumper) may contain up to a dozen or more individual pieces, each of which must be cut to the proper length, some of which must be bent to the proper shape, and all of which must be welded together in the desired configuration. Because the assembly is manual, quality control is an important function to assure consistent assembly of the racks, bumpers, and similar components. Once assembled, the components must be painted before final assembly to the vehicle. Even with high quality painting technology, such components nevertheless are subject, eventually, to corrosion since the heavy service often required of the racks often eventually results in denting, chipping or scratching of the paint, giving corrosion an opportunity to set in. Moreover, design options are significantly limited by the nature of the material from which the components are madexe2x80x94any unique aesthetic nuances or style character built into a rack or bumper typically adds significant additional manufacturing pieces which must be fabricated and assembled, exacerbating the problems identified above.
While many components of vehicles have been made in recent years from non-metal materials, the role of such materials in general has been limited to non-structural components because they typically do not provide the necessary strength and durability. Alternately, certain relatively exotic non-metal structural materials have recently become available. They typically involve other severe drawbacks, such as very high cost, difficult handling characteristics, limitations on the use or application of color to the material, and the like. Accordingly, such materials have not been considered economical or desirable for use in the manufacture of racks, bumpers and similar structural components of recreational and utility vehicles such as ATV""S.
The invention provides injection molded structural components for use on off-road recreational and utility vehicles (such as ATV""s, snowmobiles, and the like). In contrast to metal fabricated components, a component of the invention is easily injection molded in a single manufacturing step, which provides inherent quality control for size and configuration, and allows color to be selectively integrally molded into the component. Thus, the component provides substantial savings in manufacturing steps and labor, is economical to manufacture, and is not subject to corrosion. It does not dent or chip, and scratches, to the extent they can occur, do not affect the color of the component since the component may be molded of a solid color material. With properly designed structural configurations, the components provide ample structural strength, and the addition of unique aesthetic nuances, style character or function can be easily accommodated in many circumstancesxe2x80x94since such nuances can be built right into the molding tooling, additional costs attributable to such additional aesthetic features are insignificant with reasonable volumes of production (and add no additional manufacturing steps). Thus, designers may be permitted relatively broad freedom for the creation of various xe2x80x9clooksxe2x80x9d, both in terms of color and shape.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an injection molded rack for an off-road recreational and utility vehicle (such as an ATV, snowmobile or the like). The rack includes a fiber-filled plastic resin body having fibers of a length of at least about xc2xc inch. The body has an overall thickness substantially less than its width and substantially less than its length, and includes a generally flat, horizontal top surface having a plurality of slots. Each of the slots is defined by a flange extending downwardly about the periphery of the slot, the flange having a thickness that is substantially less than its height to define a downwardly extending reinforcing rib.
Preferably the rack of the invention includes a plurality of integrally molded transverse reinforcing ribs extending across the slots, the reinforcing ribs having a top surface which is recessed below the generally flat, horizontal top surface of the rack. Desirably at least one of the transverse reinforcing ribs is comprised of two or more downwardly extending flanges spaced laterally from one another and being joined by a common upper web which defines the top surface of the transverse reinforcing rib. In a particularly preferred embodiment, at least one of the transverse reinforcing ribs is comprised of three or more of such downwardly extending flanges.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an injection molded foot rest for an off-road recreational or utility vehicle (such as an ATV, snowmobile or the like), comprising a fiber-filled plastic resin body having fibers of a length of at least about xc2xc inch. The body includes top and bottom surfaces, inner and outer edges, and a nominal thickness of less than about xc2xc inch. The bottom surface includes integrally molded downwardly extending reinforcing ribs. The outer edge has an upwardly extending ridge defining an outer boundary for the foot rest, the ridge including an inner upwardly extending flange and an outer downwardly extending skirt, the flange and skirt being joined by a common upper web which defines a top surface of the ridge, the flange and skirt thereby functioning to structurally reinforce the foot rest.
In a preferred embodiment, the foot rest further includes an integrally molded transverse cleat extending upwardly from the top surface of the foot rest body and extending substantially entirely across the foot rest body to form an integral heal cleat. The foot rest may also include molded gripping cleats extending upwardly from the top surface of the foot rest body. Preferably such gripping cleats comprise upwardly extending protrusions each of which terminate in a transversely oriented pointed edge.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides an injection molded bumper for an off-road recreational or utility vehicle (such as an ATV, snowmobile or the like), comprising a fiber-filled plastic resin body having fibers of a length of at least about xc2xc inch. The body has an overall thickness substantially less than its width and substantially less than its length, and includes a generally vertically oriented front surface having upper and lower peripheral edges. At least a portion of such upper peripheral edge and at least a portion of such lower peripheral edge each has a flange extending generally horizontally away from the front surface, such flanges having a thickness that is substantially less than the lengths they extend from the front surface to thereby define generally horizontally extending reinforcing ribs. Additional reinforcing ribs may also be provided intermediate the flanges.